The Hound of the Everyone in Love with each Other
by Ambrosia62
Summary: SHERLOCK HOLMES HAS ALWAYS PUSHED PEOPLE AWAY BUT NOW WILL HIS FEELINGS FINALLY CUM  SEE WHAT I DID THERE  TO TEH SURFACE BUT IS IT FOR WATSON OR MORIARTY OR MAYBE SOMEONE ELSE AND ENGLAND IS FACING ITS GREATEST THREAT YET... MOTHRA RATED M FOR EMOTIONS


Super Sexy Special Sherlock Fanfic, or, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Will Actually Rise Up And Skin Me Alive

One day Watson woke up and Sherlock was doing something crazy and quirky.

"Oh my England" said Watson "What are you doing this is TOO RIDICULOUS"

"I must" said Sherlock "For i have not had a case in a long tim and you hid all my drugs"

"Drugs are bad for you" said Watson because hes a doctor and also a prude who is no fun at parties.

"NO GIVE TO ME MY PCP AND METH" shouted Sherlock and then he punched watson in the knee, it was watson's bad knee from the war in that desert place that everyone is always fighting in. Watson was very hurt and he fell over in pain.

"NO SHERLOK I WUZ JUST TRYING TO HALP YOU WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?"

SHErlock saw that Watson wazu very hurt and he felt bad even thoug usually he doesnt have emotions because that makes him quirky and smart.

"oh my Britain, i didnt realiz I am just to addicted to drugs" said Sherlock. Then he rubbed Watson's knee tenderly.

"I understand Sherlock in the war i saw many things that were bad and sandy because it was the desert but anyway I almost got addicted to drugs"

"Watson even though i never show emotion i am now making an exception because i love you. Will you evar forgive me?"

"I don't know what you could do, my knee really hurts" said Watson, coquettishly lowering his eyebrows.

"I can think of one way... go into the billiard room and get naked" said Sherlock. Watson did that he got naked and was really excited. He waited and then finally Sherlock came and he was naked too but he had a lemon and a knife. Sherlock told Watson to bend over but then he started cutting the lemon and squeexing the juice onto Watson's back.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" asked Watson.

"Lemon-entry, my dear Watson," said Sherlock.

Then they had gay sex because they're gay. For each other.

Chapter 2

The next day Sherlock was at Speedy's. He got a sandwich from the weird man who was wearing a butterfly costume and had acne and also looked like a ghost. He saw a hot woman on the street and followed her, but not because she was hot because he has sexual issues. And is also gay, not straight. For Watson. He followed her becasue she was mysterious and he wanted to solve a cool mystery so that he wouldnt want to do lots of drugs.

The woman kept walking and Sherlock was like "HEY LADY" but she didn't turn around so he grabbed her arm and she turned around and it was... Irene Addllerrr!

"Oh my United Kingdom, I thought you wre dead Irene" said Sherlock "Or maybe I knew you were alive. I lost track."

"You were right or maybe wrong, Sherlock Holmes" said Irene. Then she pulled off her mask and she was...Moriarty!

"OH MY IRISHMAN, MORIARTY! But I thought you were a woman!" said Sherlock

"I know it's because I talk in falsetto's a lot" said Moriarty while making weird inflections with his voice

"What are you doing?"

"I came for you sherlock homes... i came becse... I LOVE YOU" said Moriarty and kissed Sherlock full on the lips. Sherlock tried to pull away but secretly he liked it and so he kissed back and they used their tongues. Moriarty told him to come back to his secret criminal base so they could make love on his fancy bed. it was in a nice neighborhood.

THey got there and Moriarty was like "wait here i will change" and then he changed into sexy man lingerie. Then he had sherlock had sex although admittedly it wasn't very good because both of them are to crazy and robotic and they kept trying to predict each others' sex moves which is always a bad idea. BUT THEN THE POLICE CAME

"Moriarty u are acrminial and all evil and crazy you are arrest!" said Lestrade but then he saw him and Sherlock all naked and was turned on so he told donovan and anderson to leave and they invited him to have sex with htem too and andersen was sad because he wanted to have sex with them but they wouldnt let him.

Chapter 3

Someone knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY" said Sherlock "MORIARTY AND LESTRADE AND I ARE HAVING A PRIVATE MOMENT AND ALSO FUCKING EACH OTHER "

Then... Watson came in!

"I KNEW IT" said Watson "they calle me becasue there was a case but now i see that you are in love with moriarty and lestrade instead of me. WELL IM GONNA JUST GO HAVE SEX WITH ANDERSEN THEN!"

"NO WATSON DO NOT DO THAT I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO SEE YOU STOOP TO THAT LEVEL" said Sherlock. Then Andersen went home and shot up heroin becasue he had been very depressed for years and had no freinds and now none of the guys would have sex with him.

"No Sherlock, come back to bed with me and Lestrade." said Moriarty, but Sherlock barely understood what he was staying becasue he was making weird sounds and his facial expressions were also very distracting. But sherlock said he loved only watson.

"I love only you"said watson "but if you like threesomes... why not make it a foursome?" and then they ALL had sex. Lestrade put handcuffs on Moriarty but not because he was under arrest, but becasue they were both into S&M. Then SHerlock and Watson joined in with crazy ass sex shit and remember when this took place in Victorian England?

Chapter 3

Then SHerlock got a call. "OH NO. You will not belive"

They all said "What?" and Sherlock said:

"It is my brother he is outside." Then Microft came up and he was about to tell them that England was under attack by Mothra, but then he saw Lestrade and Moriarty and Watson naked and was really turned on but his brother was also naked.

"SHerlock, please leave" said Microsoft and then he took off his clothes and Lestrade and Moriarty were like all excited to bang him but watson felt weird about it so he said "No i will help sherlock fight mothra"

They went outside, and there was a giant moth. It was mothra.

"We need to find Japanese people" said Sherlock. They walked around.

"Sherlock we need to talk. I think i am in love with MYrcoft" said watson

"WHATEVER. i dont care because of my crazy personality" then sherlock said "konichwa baka anime manga kawaii" to some japanese people and they helped him and watson fight mothra.

Mothra was dead and microft was like "Good job lil' bro" but sherlock was mad because he knew Microft was trying to steal his men. he punched him and he punched bback.

"I am only mad because watson loved you more then me!"

"wut that is not true he told me he loved only you it is lestrade that i am in love wit h you can have watson and moriarty."

and sherlock was sooooooooo happy,and he and watson and moriarty had threesomes, like, all the time. and solved crime. excpet for moriarty who cause crimes but then they laughed about it while having sex with asses and penises.


End file.
